Christmas Wishes
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: ¿Algunas vez te has preguntado cómo serían las cosas si nunca hubieras existido? Draco sí. Y este viaje le demostrará que debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseamos. DRARRY Basado en la trama de la película It's A Wonderful Life (¡Qué Bello Es Vivir!)
1. Consecuencias De Un Desafortunado Deseo

**Resúmen:** ¿Algunas vez te has preguntado cómo serían las cosas si nunca hubieras existido? Draco sí. Y este viaje le demostrará que debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseamos. **DRARRY **Basado en la trama de la película _It's A Wonderful Life (__¡Qué Bello Es Vivir!)_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un largo tiempo, espero que todavía me recuerden. (Shadow trata de poner su mejor cara de gatito abandonado en la lluvia para que no la golpeen por su ausencia). En fin, como todos sabrán, estamos en época de festividades… lo que significa que les traigo mi característico fic navideño para que celebremos juntos.

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

**Christmas Wishes**

_23 de Diciembre de 1998_

La época navideña es una de las más esperadas por todos los niños alrededor del mundo. Desde comienzos de Diciembre se pueden apreciar en todas las casas las hermosas decoraciones. Las tiendas se iluminan de luces y resplandores, en los que desborda el color rojo y verde. Familias enteras realizan apresuradas las compras de último momento, sin dejar de lado la emoción y alegría en ningún momento.

Y por supuesto, Hogwarts no puede quedarse atrás. El castillo despliega un aura mágica casi irreal, los 12 árboles que cada año Hagrid coloca en el Gran Salón están completamente adornados, mientras que pequeñas hadas se desplazan delicadamente de una rama hacia la otra, dejando destellos de luz a su paso.

Todo tiene un aire de ensueño y paz… o al menos eso es lo que creería alguien que no ha estado nunca allí.

─ ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Potter!

─ ¡Mira quién habla, hurón!

─ En serio, eres extremadamente estúpido. ¿Es que acaso las pocas neuronas que aún te funcionan no pueden pensar en otro insulto que ese? Si hasta das lástima.

─ ¿Quieres que te insulte de otra manera, Malfoy? ¿Qué te parece esta?

Lo último que se escucha es el sonido de un puño estrellándose contra el rostro del otro y es en ese instante donde la batalla comienza. Un círculo de alumnos los rodean y contrariamente a lo que uno esperaría, estos no intentan separarlos, sino más bien realizan apuestas sobre quién durará más.

Los golpes continúan hasta que la directora se acerca a detener la riña que está ocurriendo en el centro del pasillo del vestíbulo.

─ Todos ustedes… vayan a sus clases de inmediato, si me entero que aún siguen rondando por aquí les quitaré 100 puntos a sus casas. No quiero tener que repetirlo. ─ Se dirige con un tono autoritario hacia los alumnos que rodean a los chicos que hasta hace unos minutos permanecían golpeándose y ahora parecen querer matarse con la mirada. ─ Y en cuanto a ustedes dos… uno esperaría que después de todo este tiempo y teniendo en cuenta que ya no son niños, aprenderían a controlarse o al menos descargar toda esa tensión que los recorre de otra forma pero al parecer no es así.

La profesora McGonagall los mira con reproche y severidad, logrando que un ligero rubor recubra los rostros de los aludidos. La eterna rivalidad entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no es algo a lo ella no esté acostumbrada. A partir del primer día en que ambos pusieron un pie en el colegio, no han hecho más que despreciarse y lastimarse mutuamente.

Desde que la guerra finalizara y con ella la amenaza del mago más poderoso que ha habido, Minerva creyó que quizás esto ayudaría a que esas diferencias entre sus alumnos acabaran o al menos disminuyeran, sin embargo, no fue así. Por el contrario, las peleas se incrementaron al punto de que Madame Pomfrey ha ido a quejarse a su oficina por la condición en la que llegan al ala hospitalaria.

Sin saber qué hacer con sus alumnos para que dejen de tratarse de esta manera y habiéndoles aplicado todos los castigos posibles, sin surtir el menor cambio en ellos, suspira y los envía a la enfermería. Advirtiéndoles que habrá graves consecuencias si escucha que han peleado nuevamente y preguntándose internamente cuáles podrían ser esas consecuencias, siendo que ya ha intentado todo. ¡Si hasta los envió a ayudar a la profesora Sprout con los Bubotubérculos! ¡Y Merlín sabe que esas cosas son extremadamente repugnantes! Aun así ni eso los hizo desistir de sus peleas.

─ ¡Oh, Albus, dame algo de la paciencia que tú tenías! Porque a este ritmo no llegaré a Navidad. ─ La directora suspira y continúa camino a su oficina, esperando ansiosa la llegada de las fiestas, donde sus alumnos más conflictivos dejarán el castillo para pasarlas con sus familiares, teniendo al fin un pequeño descanso de ese par.

Más adelante, comprendería que quizás este año fuera diferente… muy diferente.

* * *

─ Maldito, Potter. ¿Quién se cree que es? Siempre molestando y creyéndose el rey del mundo.

Draco continúa despotricando por lo bajo mientras mantiene presión sobre su pómulo amoratado. Ni el ungüento que Pomfrey le administró está deteniendo el dolor. Tan ensimismado en sus reproches está que no advierte a la persona que viene caminado en dirección opuesta, haciendo que ambos choquen inevitablemente.

─ ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota!

─ Lo siento, cariño, pero en verdad no lo siento. Fuiste tú el que estaba distraído. ─ Replica la joven, regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas ladinas, la cual desaparece de inmediato al ver lo demacrado que está el rostro de su amigo. ─ ¡Oh, por Salazar bendito! ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió, Draco?

─ ¿Tú qué crees, Pansy? ─ Espeta con desdén, intentando encontrar el paño con ungüento. Pansy se apresura a ayudarlo y con gentileza aplica una suave presión sobre la hinchada mejilla.

─ Deja, yo lo hago. Es obvio que estabas masacrándote la cara, debes ejercer una leve presión, cariño. Sabes, tienes una extraña forma de demostrarle a tu leoncito lo que en verdad sientes por él.

─ ¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Pansy! Yo no siento nada por él. Bueno, quizás sí sienta algo… ¡asco! Y también ganas de asesinarlo, pero no…

─ Oh, por supuesto que quieres matarlo… pero de placer. ─ Susurra con diversión, disfrutando a más no poder de la enfurruñada mirada de su amigo.

Ambos se levantan del piso y sacuden sus prendas. Es en ese momento donde Draco observa con curiosidad el baúl con las pertenencias de su amiga a unos metros de ellos. Hecho que lo sorprende en demasía, ya que estaba convencido de que su amiga no viajaría este año para las fiestas.

─ ¿Por qué traes tu baúl? Creí que este año no te irías. ─ Pregunta con escepticismo el rubio.

─ ¡Oh, eso! No tenía planeado decírtelo de este modo, Draco. Pero lo cierto es que Blaise me invitó a pasar las fiestas con su madre en Italia y bueno yo… no me pude negar, ¿entiendes? No es como si tú podrías decirle a tu…

Draco detiene todo ese ridículo balbuceo que tanto lo irrita poniendo dos dedos sobre los labios de la morena. Pansy lo mira agradecida por no tener que seguir dando explicaciones y simplemente lo abraza cuando descubre en sus grises iris comprensión y aceptación.

─ ¡Auch, Pansy, estás lastimándome! Recuerda que aún me duele.

─ ¡Lo siento, lo olvidé! Gracias, por todo. ─ Con un tierno beso en su mejilla sana, la chica le sonríe y dirige un hechizo de movilización a su baúl. ─ ¡Felices fiestas, cariño!

Sin mirar atrás, Pansy desaparece por las puertas que dan a los jardines, dejando a un pensativo y algo desilusionado rubio. Sin percatarse que detrás de una de las armaduras, todo el intercambio entre ambos amigos fue observado bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos verdes.

* * *

─ ¡Maldito y estúpido, Malfoy! Siempre creyéndose el centro de universo. Si tan tonto soy por qué mejor no va a molestar a la zorra de su novia. Estoy seguro de que ella con gusto escucharía atenta todos sus insultos, poniendo esa cara de…

─ ¡De acuerdo, es suficiente, Harry! Ya es lo bastante malo ver como ambos terminan luego de cada una de sus peleas, como para encima tener que escuchar tus reproches. ─ Detiene una más que cansada Hermione, regalándole una de sus mejores miradas de madre regañona. ─ Por favor, promete que mientras no estemos te comportarás y evitarás a Malfoy lo más que puedas.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Hermione? Es imposible que Harry evite a Malfoy, si ambos se atraen como las abejas a la miel, como te ves atraída tú a la biblioteca, como una veela a su compañero o como…

─ ¡Agh, Ginny, que asco! ¡Deja de decir esa clase de cosas, me harás vomitar! Que Harry sea gay no significa que le tenga que gustar alguien como el hurón. ─ Detiene Ron las ridículas comparaciones de su hermana, sufriendo con el simple hecho de imaginar a su mejor amigo junto a Malfoy.

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo creo que hacen una linda pareja, son tan distintos pero a la vez tan… parecidos. Eso sin contar que derrocha sensualidad cuando están cerca. Además, seamos completamente honestos. Malfoy es un insufrible idiota, pero no se puede negar que ese bastardo es el sueño húmedo de todas las mujeres de Hogwarts y de _varios_ hombres también. ─ Replica Ginny con diversión, lanzándole una significativa mirada a Harry al decir lo último.

─ ¡Ya basta, Ginny! Deja de insinuar que me gusta Malfoy. Porque no es así. Y si lo fuera… no es muy agradable oír como te babeas por él. ─ Reprende Harry con una enfurruñada mirada, preguntándose si realmente el verdadero origen de su enfado es el hecho de que digan calumnias sobre sus sentimientos acerca del Slytherin o por el comentario halagador que hizo la pelirroja hacia Dra… Malfoy.

─ Como gustes, pero ya sabes lo que dicen… "ojos que no ven, corazón que siente".

─ En realidad, el dicho no es así, sino "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Así que no tendría sentido en lo que estás intentando explicar.

─ ¿No podías dejarme salir con la mía, Hermione?

─ Oh, deténganse las dos antes de que comiencen a pelear ustedes también. ─ Ron interviene, evitando que las chicas empiecen a lanzarse hechizos. ─ ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir a la Madriguera? Sabes que hay suficiente lugar para todos y tú ya eres parte de la familia, Harry.

─ No, estaré bien, Ron. De verdad quiero pasar estas vacaciones en el colegio. Después de todo… este será nuestro último año aquí.

Ron simplemente se encoge de hombros y continúa caminando hasta las puertas de salida, seguido del resto de Gryffindors. Luego de intercambiar los correspondientes abrazos, los chicos emprenden su camino hacia los helados jardines. Harry se sobresalta cuando una delicada mano toma una de las suyas. Alzando su mirada, descubre que Ginny aún está aquí.

─ Sólo quería decirte que no hay nada de malo en lo que sientes, Harry. ─ Haciendo un gesto para detener el reproche de su amigo, continúa explicando. ─ Quizás hayas engañado a Ron e incluso a Hermione, pero no puedes engañarme a mí. Te conozco probablemente más de lo que tú te conoces. Siempre supe que esa obsesión tuya no era del todo normal y luego cuando me dijiste cuáles eran tus gustos… bueno, digamos que el rompecabezas se armó por sí solo.

─ Ginny, yo…

─ No te estoy reprochando nada, sé lo que somos, Harry. Ahora lo sé y puedo decir que no podría estar más feliz de tenerte a mi lado, como el fiel amigo que siempre has sido. Y como tu amiga-casi-hermana, me pone muy triste ver que no puedas estar con quien realmente quieres sólo porque sigues negándote la verdad. Por una vez en tu vida tienes que pensar en ti mismo antes que en el resto, porque si no será demasiado tarde. Recuerda que sea cual sea tu elección… siempre estaré a tu lado para brindarte todo mi apoyo.

Harry se conmueve por las hermosas palabras que Ginny le ha dado y no puede hacer nada más que abrazarla con fuerza, demostrándole lo mucho que aprecia el gesto. La chica devuelve alegre el saludo y para su disfrute, alcanza a percibir un chico con cabellera rubia sentado medio escondido sobre un alfeizar. Aprovechando esta oportunidad única, Ginny se separa del abrazo y sin previo aviso, deja un suave y corto beso en los labios de Harry, el cual no atina a responder del asombro.

─ ¡Felices fiestas, capitán! ─ Ginny se aleja con una sonrisa en el rostro, riendo internamente por la confusión de su amigo y el claro gesto de enfado que alcanzó a divisar en el rostro de Malfoy.

* * *

_24 de diciembre de 1998_

La mañana de la víspera de Navidad trae consigo una total calma y quietud al castillo. Los desolados corredores muestran un aire pacífico y emotivo a la vez, ocasionado por las diversas decoraciones navideñas.

Los pocos alumnos que han decidido permanecer en la escuela comienzan a desperezarse y prepararse para iniciar el día. El gran comedor los espera con grandes delicias típicas de estas fechas.

Minerva recorre atenta la única mesa que se ha colocado para todos los alumnos y descubre con sorpresa que uno de sus estudiantes más problemáticos no está presente. Cuando anoche revisó la lista de aquellos que permanecerían aquí, no pudo más que asombrarse al ver escrito el nombre de Malfoy. ¿Por qué el muchacho decidiría quedarse cuando todos sus compañeros partirían a sus casas? Esa pregunta no ha dejado de carcomerle sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no es algo a lo que podría encontrarle solución, ya que lo conoce suficientemente bien como para saber que el chico no dirá una palabra si así no lo desea.

Decide no darle más importancia al asunto y se dispone a seguir con su desayuno mas algo llama poderosamente su atención. Al parecer, no es la única que se ha percatado de la ausencia de Malfoy. Curiosamente, Harry se encuentra mirando con ansiedad hacia todos lados, esperando ver a su "rival" entrar por las puertas. La directora simplemente niega con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa recubre su rostro. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás estas vacaciones traigan la paz y unión entre las casas que tanto ha estado esperando.

* * *

Las mazmorras son posiblemente el lugar más fresco y húmedo del castillo, hecho que tenía sus grandes ventajas en los calurosos días primaverales. No obstante, en invierno el frío es tal que ni las prendas más abrigadas logran detenerlo.

Para los alumnos de Slytherin, que poseen sus habitaciones debajo del lago, estas condiciones no los sorprenden en absoluto. Con el tiempo han desarrollado una gran resistencia a las bajas temperaturas, motivo por el que no es de extrañar que Draco permanezca sentado junto a la chimenea en la sala común, vistiendo únicamente un pijama de seda.

Su mirada parece perdida en algún punto de los leños que comienzan a quemarse. El leve chisporroteo de los mismos lo despierta de su trance pero sólo provoca que coloque sus pies sobre el sofá y los rodee con sus brazos. Es entonces donde comienza a pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado su vida en unos pocos años.

Si varios años atrás le hubieran dicho que su vida terminaría de esta forma, probablemente hubiera hechizado al responsable de tales blasfemias o simplemente le habría reservado una habitación en San Mungo junto a Lockhart, porque definitivamente sólo alguien que ha perdido la cordura diría algo por el estilo.

Después de que la guerra finalizara, toda su familia se vio envuelta en una vorágine de malas experiencias. Encabezadas por su padre siendo envidado a Azkaban por cinco años, seguido del arresto domiciliario de su madre y culminando en el desprecio que inspira la simple mención de su apellido.

Sí, las cosas no han sido nada fáciles. A pesar de lo mucho que el Ministerio se vanaglorie repitiendo que se deben dejar de lado los prejuicios, con el fin de construir un mundo más justo y armonioso, las palabras no parecen alcanzar la comprensión de todas las personas que han estado del bando correcto en la guerra.

Merlín sabe que ni él ni sus amigos pueden poner un pie en Hogsmeade sin ser repudiados y atacados por quien sea que los cruce. El desprecio no culmina sólo en el pueblo, ya que todo el mundo mágico parece asociar la palabra Slytherin con Mortífago, sin importarles que varios de los pertenecientes a esa casa no porten la marca o el motivo detrás por el cual muchos se vieron forzados a tomar esa decisión. Sí, tal vez sea cierto que la mayoría de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso eran Slytherins, pero simplemente no es justo clasificar a todos en la misma categoría. Ni siquiera el testimonio que Potter brindó en sus juicios ha deshecho un poco del desprecio que el mundo le tiene a su familia. No, las cosas no han sido sencillas y es probable que jamás vuelvan a serlo.

Una gran desolación se instala en el pecho de Draco, impidiéndole respirar. Lágrimas de impotencia comienzan a bloquear su visión, pero con un enfadado manotazo las borra antes de que caigan. No se permitirá llorar, no por esto. Y aunque logra contener el llanto, el desconsuelo que siente no desaparece. En ese momento, se pregunta qué hubiera ocurrido si él nunca hubiera nacido. ¿Acaso las cosas hubieran sido mejores? Al menos de algo puede estar seguro, él jamás habría existido para soportar todo este sufrimiento.

Más triste que nunca, toma su capa de Slytherin y se coloca sus zapatos, dispuesto a dar un paseo e intentar despejar su cansada mente.

El sonido de sus pasos resuena en el vacío pasillo. Afuera el viento sopla con ímpetu, golpeando los grandes ventanales. El cielo posee un color grisáceo, recubierto de enormes y esponjosas nubes, claras indicadoras de que pronto habrá una nevisca.

Al pasar por el lugar donde Pansy se despidió ayer, Draco sonríe débilmente. No puede culpar a su amiga de aprovechar la oportunidad de huir lejos de este sombrío lugar, el cual sólo les recuerda las desgracias vividas durante la batalla final.

De haber podido, él también habría regresado a casa. Una carta de su madre fue aquello que lo forzó a permanecer en el castillo. En ella, le hizo saber que los Aurores aún continuaban realizando búsquedas de objetos tenebrosos en la mansión y que ella estaría mucho mejor sabiendo que su hijo no se vería expuesto a tales investigaciones.

Narcisa es la típica madre que siempre piensa en el bienestar de su hijo, antes que en el suyo propio. Por eso no dudó ni un segundo al tomar esa decisión, sin importar cuánto le duela estar apartada de su primogénito. Al pensar en ella y lo mal que la debe estar pasando sola en ese lugar, no consigue evitar que su corazón duela, quitándole la respiración.

Sólo toma conciencia del lugar en el que se encuentra cuando una helada ráfaga de aire se cuela por entre su capa. Frente a él, el congelado lago muestra un panorama impactante. Pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a deslizarse perezosamente desde el cielo, recubriendo lentamente el terreno.

Draco se deja caer al suelo, sin importarle el hecho de que esté mojando los pantalones de su pijama. Dos lágrimas traicioneras escapan y corren por su mejilla amoratada, aquella que Potter lastimó ayer. El llanto no se hace esperar en el momento en que su mente entiende que hasta el jodido San Potter parece tener comprensión y perdón para todos, menos para él.

Con furia, desata un puño en la firme superficie del lago y a este le siguen otros. No se detiene ni siquiera al notar el dolor punzante en sus nudillos, lo único que quiere es terminar con esto de una vez. Dejar de sentir, porque sabe que si esto continúa… perderá la cordura.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, saca su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y lanza un Diffindo al hielo que cubre las frías aguas. Rápidamente, los casquetes comienzan a hundirse en las profundidades al incrementarse las grietas.

Cerrando sus ojos y suspirando débilmente, Draco ingresa en el agua, tratando de alcanzar la parte más profunda. Un solo pensamiento instándolo a seguir a través de ese frío infernal, el de dejar de sentir.

Cuando al fin alcanza una parte lo suficientemente honda, lanza una última mirada hacia el castillo y se deja arrastrar hacia las profundidades del Lago Negro. Un último deseo escapa de sus azules labios, antes de volverse todo negro.

─ Desearía nunca haber nacido.

* * *

Una luz enceguecedora le devuelve la conciencia. Draco abre sus ojos pero rápidamente los cierra, para evitar que el fuerte resplandor queme sus retinas. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejó su cuerpo hundirse en el lago. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Quizás años? El letargo que siente en todo su cuerpo parece inclinarse más por la última opción y su embotado cerebro sólo llega a una conclusión, la vida después de la muerte apesta.

Decidiendo que no puede quedarse recostado allí por siempre, Draco se arma de todo su valor y comienza nuevamente a abrir los ojos. La luz aún encandila sus ojos, pero luego de unos minutos sus retinas parecen acostumbrarse a ello. Rápidamente trata de incorporarse mas un mareo lo recorre, haciendo que todo gire a su alrededor.

─ Despacio o podrías lastimarte, muchacho.

Una voz clara y alegre se escucha a unos metros. Draco frunce el ceño de inmediato al reconocer al dueño de la misma, mientras una única pregunta se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza. _¿De todas las personas a las que podría haberme encontrado en esta vida, precisamente tenía que ser él? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? De acuerdo, sí sé que hice… ¡Pero aun así!_

Esto sólo confirma uno de sus más grandes miedos, no habrá paz para él luego de acabar su vida. Los crímenes cometidos deberá pagarlos por el resto de la eternidad, porque de otro modo no se explica que haya sido justamente Albus-soy-el-director-más-chiflado-del-mundo-Dumbledore el que lo esté recibiendo aquí.

─ ¡Vamos, muchacho! No hay por qué ser tan dramático. Ven, levántate, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que las doce campanadas suenen. ─ Deja salir con diversión el anciano profesor al ver la cara de consternación de su ex alumno.

─ ¿Dramático? ¿Dramático? ¡No soy dramático, sólo realista! Debí suponer que mi calvario no terminaría sólo con mi muerte. ¡Oh, no! Esto seguiría por el resto de mi maldita inmortalidad. Todo por culpa de esta estúpida marca tenebrosa y por el imbécil de Potter. Sí, él es el principal responsable de mis desgracias y…

Albus observa entretenido como el joven pasea de un lado hacia el otro por la estancia, mientras despotrica incoherencias acerca de un "estúpido Gryffindor con complejo de héroe y bellos ojos verdes". Consultando la hora en un reloj de bolsillo y preocupándose por lo retrasados que están, decide detenerlo para poder continuar con su labor.

─ …Y si no fuera porque ese torpe cara rajada hubiera nacido para joderme la existencia, en estos momentos estaría al menos caminando y no recostado en el suelo sin poder…

─ Draco, por favor, el vocabulario. Y si me permites decirlo, estás juzgando injustamente a Harry por ello. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero hace varios minutos que estás caminando inquietamente por la habitación.

Un fuerte rubor recorre sus afiladas facciones y a regañadientes guarda silencio, entendiendo que el loco de los caramelos de limón tiene razón. Albus simplemente sonríe al ver que al fin ha detenido la diatriba del joven, por lo que aprovecha para explicarle la situación en la que se encuentra.

─ Bien, ahora que estás más calmado quiero preguntarte algunas cosas. Antes de que digas algo, sí, voy a responder a todos las preguntas que tengas siempre y cuando pueda hacerlo. ─ Al ver que Draco no parece querer volver a interrumpirlo, prosigue con su interrogatorio. ─ Dime, muchacho… ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? ¿O siquiera en dónde te encuentras?

Una clara confusión se apodera del rostro del Slytherin, por lo que rápidamente el director entiende que con esa clase de preguntas no llegará a ningún lado. Suspirando, decide rehacerlas.

─ ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por algo más simple? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

─ Yo… ─ Un ligero rubor colorea sus mejillas, pero al ver la afable mirada del director decide contarle la verdad. ─ Estaba en la orilla del Lago Negro, enfadado por todo lo que he tenido que vivir durante este tiempo. Recuerdo que quise terminar con todo este dolor y… simplemente me dejé morir.

─ Sí, lo sé, pero dime una cosa. ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu último deseo antes de que "te dejaras morir" como tú dices?

─ Deseé nunca haber nacido. ─ Replica con un murmullo enfadado.

─ ¡Exacto! Deseaste nunca haber nacido y desafortunada o afortunadamente, según se lo mire, tu deseo se hizo realidad.

─ Entonces… estoy… ¿muerto? ─ Pregunta con miedo, sintiendo un gran pánico recorrer su cuerpo. Definitivamente esto no estaba saliendo como él esperaba. ¿Acaso no se suponía que sus problemas concluirían cuando dejara de respirar? Por lo tanto… ¿Por qué siente una gran desesperación por ello? La suave voz de Dumbledore logra distraerlo de sus cavilaciones.

─ Algo así. Pero tranquilízate, el día aún es joven y hay varias cosas que debemos ver antes de continuar.

─ ¿Continuar a dónde?

─ A la otra vida… a la otra vida, mi muchacho. ─ Responde con paciencia y no consigue evitar que un rastro de tristeza cubra sus azules ojos detrás de esas gafas de media luna.

Sin esperar más, con gentileza coloca su mano derecha en el hombro de Draco y todo vuelve a oscurecerse a su alrededor. El último pensamiento que recorre la mente del Slytherin es que, por alguna extraña razón, la mano del profesor parece intacta. Como si nunca hubiera estado ennegrecida.

* * *

Cuando la oscuridad desaparece, Draco mira a su alrededor y con asombro descubre que se encuentran en una horrible isla en el medio del mar. El único sonido que se escucha es el de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas que recubren las orillas. Despega su mirada del oscuro horizonte y lo enfoca en la tétrica torre que se alza frente a ellos. La estructura presenta una forma triangular poco regular, como si imitara la forma de la letra A. Con horror, Draco descubre finalmente en dónde se encuentran.

─ ¿Por qué estamos en Azkaban?

─ Bueno, aún no te he explicado el motivo de estos viajes que haremos, así que escucha atentamente. Sabes que no es posible cumplir los sueños simplemente deseándolos al aire. ¿Verdad? ─ Cuando Draco responde afirmativamente, el director prosigue. ─ Sin embargo, hay ciertos días al año como Samhain o Navidad donde la magia de los vivos interactúa con la de los muertos. Es por ello que en estas fechas pueden realizarse grandes contactos con espíritus, entre otras cosas.

─ No quiero parecer grosero, director pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con el hecho de que estemos en Azkaban?

─ Paciencia, muchacho, paciencia. Verás, de no ser víspera de Navidad, probablemente tú sólo hubieras pasado directamente a la otra vida. Sin embargo, por todo lo que hemos estado hablando, se te fue concedido el último deseo que tuviste. Ver cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nunca hubieras existido.

─ ¿Y de qué me servirá eso? De todos modos estoy muerto, no es como si tuviera la opción de regresar al mundo de los vivos o algo por el estilo. ─ Replica con fastidio, definitivamente esto no es nada a como se lo había imaginado.

─ Bueno, nadie tiene una verdad exacta. Lo cierto es que lo único que podemos hacer es especular. Yo creo que el hecho de que se te haya concedido esto es para brindarte algo que quizás te ayude en tu camino a encontrar la felicidad. Pero nuevamente debo decir, son sólo hipótesis mías y estoy casi convencido de que todo dependerá de lo que tú obtengas de esta experiencia.

Más confundido que nunca por las ambiguas palabras, Draco simplemente niega con la cabeza y espera a que el profesor le muestre el motivo por el que se encuentran en este depresivo lugar.

─ De acuerdo, será mejor que dejemos la charla y veamos aquello por lo que hemos venido.

Sin decir una palabra más, Dumbledore lo conduce dentro de la prisión. Caminan durante varios minutos por los sucios y oscuros corredores. Los pocos guardias que se encuentran custodiando no advierten su presencia, a pesar de estar caminando frente a ellos. Draco supone que se debe a que aquello que están viendo sólo es una especie de recuerdo, perteneciente a un mundo donde él no hubiera existido. Continúan caminando hasta detenerse en una gran puerta de metal, la cual posee un aspecto fuerte e imponente. En ella, unas simples palabras han sido grabadas a fuego. _"Máxima Seguridad"_.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido espeluznante, dejando ver otro oscuro corredor. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Draco y su instinto de supervivencia Slytherin se despierta, instándolo a huir de allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Albus vuelve a tomarlo del hombro y lo conduce hacia una de las dos celdas ubicadas al final del pasillo. El horror cubre su rostro al reconocer los rostros de sus prisioneros.

Lágrimas de tristeza corren por sus mejillas al ver el demacrado cuerpo de su madre. Poco queda de la hermosa dama que él recuerda. Esta mujer posee la mirada completamente perdida, una sucia y roída túnica carcelaria es la única prenda que recubre la famélica figura frente a él.

En la celda contigua se encuentra su padre, recostado sobre un maloliente trapo, el cual pudo haber sido una gruesa frazada en algún tiempo pasado. De su imponente y atractivo porte sólo queda el rubio cabello que aún puede apreciarse, a pesar de no haber visto agua en mucho tiempo.

Draco no quiere ver más, sólo quiere salir de allí y no despertar, mas su cuerpo no responde al grito desgarrador que su cerebro envía. Las lágrimas rápidamente se convierten en llanto, ofuscando su mirada. A lo lejos, alaridos lastimeros del resto de los presos se escuchan, taladrando sus oídos y dándole a su memoria un nuevo sonido que seguro lo perseguirá de por vida en sus peores pesadillas.

─ No… No… No… No… ─ Draco deja salir la misma palabra una y otra vez tal cual letanía, intentando con eso alejar el horrible panorama de su mente.

Albus reconoce que ya es suficiente y rodea al joven con un brazo, desapareciéndolos en el acto. Cuando aterrizan en un nevado suelo, Malfoy se deja caer y abraza a sí mismo, intentando encontrar consuelo en ello.

El director permanece en silencio, esperando a que éste se calme y consiga escuchar la explicación a lo visto unos minutos atrás, sabiendo que cualquier intento por reconfortarlo será rechazado. Cuando Draco parece recuperar la estabilidad emocional, lo ayuda a incorporarse y le ofrece un pañuelo, el cual es aceptado con un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento e incomodidad.

─ ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Excelente, caminemos un poco. ¿Te parece? Un poco de aire te hará bien. ─ Draco asiente y lo sigue. ─ Sé que lo que has visto ha sido impactante para ti pero tienes que entender que esto no es real, muchacho. No ha ocurrido porque tú has nacido.

─ Sigo sin entender de qué me servirá todo esto.

─ Quizás pienses que esto fue algo atroz. No obstante, al no haber nacido, Lucius y Narcisa nunca tuvieron un hijo al cual anteponer de sus ideales. Por lo que una vez destruido Voldemort, la desgracia cayó sobre ellos.

─ Hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Cómo es posible que el Señor Tenebroso haya perdido? Usted dice que mis padres en esta vida hubieran sido fieles a él, ya que yo no habría existido. ¿Entonces cómo sobrevivió Potter? Mi madre me dijo que el Señor Tenebroso la envió a comprobar si él estaba muerto.

─ Así es, pero te olvidas de algo. Voldemort eligió a tu madre sólo para probar las lealtades de ella. Una leve vacilación en su expresión al momento de anunciar la muerte de Harry le habría costado la vida. Y el por qué Voldemort le dio esta pequeña prueba a Narcisa, creo que lo sabes.

─ Por que ellos estaban más interesados en salvarme que en seguir a ése maniático.

─ ¡Exacto! El amor que sentían por ti fue el motivo por el cual Voldemort nunca pudo obtener el control completo de ellos. No debes sentirte culpable por lo que viste en Azkaban. Eso sólo fue el resultado de las acciones de dos seres que no conocieron el significado del amor.

Después de escuchar toda la explicación de Dumbledore, Draco aún está escéptico pero decide que nada de lo que haga o diga cambiará esa situación. Caminan varios minutos en silencio hasta que algo llama su atención. Frente a él, se alza en todo su esplendor el castillo de Hogwarts. Se pregunta a sí mismo cómo es posible que no lo haya identificado antes. Después de todo, han estado caminando por sus jardines desde que llegaron.

─ ¿Por qué estamos en Hogwarts?

─ Ah, verás, mi querido muchacho. Te he traído aquí para que veas cómo hubiera sido la vida de tus amigos si tú nunca hubieras nacido.

─ Sigo sin encontrarle el sentido a todo esto, pero como al parecer usted no va a decírmelo… ─ Draco deja salir un gruñido de exasperación al ver como el anciano niega formalmente. ─ Entonces, supongo que simplemente tendré que seguirlo.

─ Me temo que así debe ser.

Rápidamente entran al castillo y toman el pasillo que conduce a las mazmorras. Con un poco de esperanza, aprecia que todo luce igual que siempre. La misma humedad, el mismo frío que penetra hasta los huesos y la poca luminosidad que desprenden las antorchas colocadas en las paredes.

Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, Draco advierte que todo había ido demasiado bien hasta entonces. Un sonido lastimero se oye desde el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, por lo que rápidamente se dirigen a ver quién lo ha ocasionado. Un intenso terror lo asalta al observar la desgarradora herida en la pierna de su mejor amigo. A su lado, Pansy intenta infructuosamente cerrarla. La desesperación recorre por completo el rostro de la chica, lágrimas de impotencia caen de sus ojos pero se obliga a tratar de curar al moreno. Su mano tiembla tanto que le es casi imposible sostener la varita y aun así ella no se rinde. Una luz blanca se desprende de la punta de la varita y pasa a rodear la lastimadura, provocando un intenso ardor en la pierna del joven.

─ ¡Ah, demonios, Pansy! Me duele horrores.

─ Lo sé, lo siento, Blaise. Pero debo limpiar la herida, sino podría infectarse. Deberíamos ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey. No estoy segura de poder…

─ ¡NO! Tendrá que ser suficiente. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que fuimos con ella. Nos forzó a decir quién nos lastimó y las repercusiones fueron peores. ─ Detiene de inmediato a la chica, sabiendo que buscar ayuda sólo empeoraría las cosas.

─ ¡Lo sé! Pero esto es demasiado para mí. No estoy capacitada para curar…

─ Pansy… Eres la bruja más brillante que he conocido. Probablemente el resto del mundo no lo pueda apreciar, pero yo sé lo astuta e inteligente que puedes ser. Ninguna otra persona podría aprender tan rápido hechizos de sanación y mucho menos realizarlos eficientemente cuando está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Confío en ti.

La chica sonríe ante las hermosas palabras de su novio. La emoción que la embarga es tanta que no puede responder nada, lo único que hace es continuar con su labor. Su varita aun tiembla en sus manos pero un brillo de determinación se instala en su mirada. Minutos después, la herida en la pierna de Blaise comienza a cerrarse, sin embargo, su aspecto no mejora en lo absoluto. Los ojos de Pansy se llenan de lágrimas que comienzan a derramarse, incapaz de reprimirlas.

─ ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto, Blaise! Hice todo lo que pude pero no está funcionando. Yo…

─ Shh… tranquila. Ven aquí. ─ La calla con dulzura, intentando calmarla. Pansy se abraza al fuerte pecho del moreno y llora en silencio, mientras él repasa sus dedos en el suave cabello de su novia. ─ Estaré bien, ya verás. Estaremos bien.

─ ¿Lo prometes? ─ Pregunta entre sollozos, tratando de sonar lo más integra posible.

─ Lo prometo. ─ Replica automáticamente sólo para tranquilizarla. Su mirada manifestando la desesperanza que jamás se permitirá mostrarle a la frágil y necesitada figura en sus brazos.

Draco parece a punto de desmayarse, su de por sí pálida piel se torna casi transparente. Su rostro es el vivo reflejo de la agonía. ¿Cómo es posible que el simple hecho de que él no haya nacido repercutiera tan negativamente en sus amigos? ¿Qué pudo él haber evitado?

Nada parece querer comenzar a tener sentido. Lo único que Draco quiere es correr hacia ellos y tratar de hacer lo que sea por curar a Blaise y detener los desgarradores gimoteos de Pansy. Dumbledore vuelve a tomar su hombro y los aparece en un corredor cercano a la Torre de Astronomía.

─ Bien, supongo que debes estar preguntándote qué fue eso. ¿Verdad? ─ Draco no responde, simplemente mantiene su mirada perdida en sus pies, por lo que Albus comienza a explicar. ─ Al no haber nacido, tus amigos nunca tuvieron la posibilidad de conocerte. Por lo tanto, nunca tuvieron un líder o esa persona que los guiara y protegiera.

─ Blaise y Pansy no hubieran tomado la marca incluso si yo no hubiera nacido. Ellos fueron los primeros que intentaron convencerme de no unirme al Señor Tenebroso.

─ Así es y no he dicho que estos Blaise y Pansy de este mundo la hayan tomado. De hecho, son unos de los pocos Slytherin que no están marcados.

─ Entonces… ¿Por qué atacaron a Blaise? Porque es obvio que alguien lo atacó.

─ ¿Todavía no lo descubres, Draco? Sin ti, el resto de los alumnos jamás pensarían que no todos los Slytherins son malos o Mortífagos.

─ ¿De qué está hablando? Mis amigos y yo no podíamos poner un pie en Hogsmeade sin ser insultados, echados y en el peor de los casos hechizados.

─ Sí, pero esas eran las acciones de adultos prejuiciosos que no son capaces de ver más allá de lo que parece ser. Dime, Draco. ¿Alguna vez has sido víctima de violencia por parte de tus compañeros este año? ¿Alguien ha intentado atacarte a ti o tus amigos en represalia por tus acciones durante la guerra?

Draco comienza a intentar recordar algún momento donde alguien les haya hecho algo por el estilo, no obstante, la venganza más grande que han tomado en su contra es llamarlo Mortífago o simplemente ignorarlo. Al no responder, el director continúa con su explicación.

─ Tal vez aún no lo veas, pero tú has sido alguien que ha marcado la diferencia en la vida de muchas personas. Si no hubieras existido, jamás habrías salvado a Harry cuando fue atrapado en la Mansión. Sí, inevitablemente él hubiera huido de todos modos con la ayuda de Dobby. Sin embargo, esa acción sería la que daría un giro a la vida de tus amigos. Es cierto que no todo el mundo ha dejado atrás el resentimiento hacia los Slytherins, en especial a aquellos que están marcados, pero lo que tú hiciste ha ayudado a que los prejuicios comiencen a dejarse de lado. Muchos de tus compañeros han comenzado a verte como yo lo hice esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía, como un muchacho que se vio forzado a hacer cosas atroces sólo para asegurar la vida de sus seres queridos.

Draco parece pensar en estas palabras y un gran remordimiento lo aborda, ocasionando que un fuerte nudo se instale dolorosamente en su garganta, como si miles de agujas estuvieran siendo clavadas en su cuello. El dolor es más de lo que puede soportar y lo único que su mente intenta es encontrar el nombre de alguna persona que haya sido beneficiada al no haber nacido. Amargamente, un nombre acude de inmediato en sus pensamientos. Con ironía, se dice a sí mismo que nuevamente será él quien lo salve en una situación de la cual no puede huir.

─ Profesor, yo… ¡Tiene que haber alguien que haya salido beneficiado de esto! ¡Potter! Estoy seguro de que hubiera sido mucho más feliz sin que yo hubiera estado haciéndole la vida imposible desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

─ No creo que eso…

─ ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Lléveme con él! Por favor…

El desconsolado ruego provoca una inmensa pena en el director. Afligidamente, levanta una mano y señala la Torre de Astronomía. Ambos entran en la estancia y subido a un alfeizar ven la enclenque figura del Gryffindor.

Su rostro está impregnado de algo que Draco jamás ha visto en el moreno y eso lo asusta incluso más que todo lo que ha visto hasta ahora. Vacío y desolación parecen estar grabadas a fuego en los bellos ojos de Harry. Una solitaria lágrima escapa y se desliza por la mejilla derecha del chico. Inconscientemente, Draco toca la suya donde un día antes el Elegido lo golpeó y se sorprende al encontrar una de sus lágrimas correr por ella.

Antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en lo que eso representa, mira con horror como su compañero se incorpora de su lugar, cerrando sus ojos y dando un leve suspiro, se deja caer desde el gran ventanal. Un grito desgarrador escapa de su boca e intenta correr en su ayuda pero sus piernas no responden. Draco no puede dejar de gritar y maldecir, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca.

Dumbledore observa todo atentamente y sonríe, sintiendo que aún hay esperanza para su alumno. Gentilmente lo toma del brazo y vuelve a desaparecerlos. Lo último que se escucha es el grito de Draco pidiendo perdón.

* * *

Reaparecen en la luminosa sala donde comenzaron su viaje. Draco no parece percibir nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, simplemente quiere que todo termine de una vez. Albus se acerca y posa una mano sobre uno de los hombros del joven para llamar su atención.

─ Draco, escucha. Sé que no esperabas que algo así…

─ ¡No me diga qué es lo que esperaba o no! ¡Usted no sabe nada sobre mí!

─ Cálmate. Sólo quiero explicarte lo que has visto, porque es lo último que podré hacer por ti para que comprendas estas visiones. Después de ello todo dependerá de ti si continúas a la siguiente vida o... ─ Dumbledore siente una gran opresión en su corazón al ver la acongojada mirada del rubio. Suspirando, comienza a explicar, rogando porque esto le abra los ojos al Slytherin. ─ Sé que esperabas que Harry fuera alguien que se beneficiaría por tu ausencia, pero contrario a lo que todos creen y me atrevería a decir que hasta tú crees, Harry jamás sería feliz si tú no fueras parte de su vida.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué ustedes parecen odiarse tanto y a la vez buscarse mutuamente? Si uno realmente odia a alguien, no debería conocer al otro más que a sí mismo, ni buscarlo como si fuera algo indispensable para vivir. No niego que en un principio su rivalidad sí se basaba en herirse mutuamente, pero con el tiempo Harry y tú han desarrollado sentimientos más fuertes el uno por el otro.

─ Yo no he…

─ No puedes negarlo, muchacho. Tu amiga Pansy no es la única que lo ha notado y sé que tú también en el fondo lo sabes, pero creo que estás negándote a sentir sólo por miedo a ser rechazado. Bueno, si de algo te sirve, puedo asegurarte que Harry nunca te lastimaría. Él no es la clase de persona que haría algo así.

─ Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué Potter se quitó la vida? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que yo no haya nacido? ─ Pregunta sin comprender, tratando de encontrarle sentido a toda esta pesadilla.

─ Verás, sus destinos se han entrecruzado desde que se conocieron. Para Harry has sido la persona que se encargó de mantenerle los pies sobre la tierra, aquella que no se dejó deslumbrar sólo por su nombre o una trágica cicatriz. Siempre te has encargado de desafiarlo, empujarlo a dar lo mejor de sí sólo para mostrarte de lo que es capaz. Una de las pocas personas que lo ve como Harry y no como el Elegido. Sin alguien así as su lado… él simplemente no halló la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante una vez que la guerra finalizó. Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar. ─ Draco se sorprende al descubrir que todo eso parece ser cierto. ─ Por otro lado, Harry ha sido el único que no se dejó amedrentar por tu apellido. El primero que fue capaz de ver más allá de tu máscara de frialdad. Aquel que se encargó de mostrarte que siempre existen otros caminos, sólo hay que ser lo suficientemente valientes para tomarlos. ¿Aún sigue sorprendiéndote el hecho de que ustedes dos se atraigan de la manera en que lo hacen?

Draco mira hacia el suelo pero no dice nada, tratando de asimilar demasiadas cosas. Siendo éstas unas más descabelladas que las otras, pero irónicamente ciertas. Un largo suspiro escapa de sus finos labios y sólo puede pensar en lo mucho que ha arruinado todo. Ya no posee lágrimas que derramar, sólo quiere que todo termine cuanto antes.

─ Mi tiempo aquí se acaba. Es hora de que continúes tu camino.

─ ¿A dónde se supone que debo ir? ─ Deja salir con un suave y apenado susurro.

─ ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? ─ Pregunta Albus con gentileza, regalándole una esperanzadora sonrisa.

─ Quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás y nunca haber hecho lo que hice. No por mí, sino por ellos. Todas esas personas no merecen sufrir ni siquiera un poco por mi estúpida acción. Pero eso no es posible. ¿Verdad?

─ Como te dije antes, aquí no existe una verdad absoluta. Sólo especulaciones. El camino que tomarías, dependería de lo que tú aprendieras de este viaje. Y déjame decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de lo mucho que has aprendido. ─ La imagen de Dumbledore comienza a hacerse más borrosa a cada segundo, provocando un gran pánico en Malfoy. ─ Espero que no lo tomes a mal, Draco… pero ojalá no volvamos a vernos pronto. Después de todo… aún tienes mucha vida por delante, mi querido muchacho.

─ Un momento… ¿Qué es lo que eso significa?

El sonido de unas campanadas comienza a oírse por todo el lugar. Un fuerte resplandor consume todo el cuerpo del director, desapareciéndolo. Draco no tiene tiempo de pensar nada más porque rápidamente la habitación comienza a perder luminosidad. La oscuridad lo rodea y percibe algo oprimiéndole sus pulmones e impidiéndole respirar. La dulce inconciencia lo asalta una vez más y lo último que siente son unos agrietados labios posarse sobre los suyos.

* * *

Un intenso frío es lo primero que advierte su mente al despertar. Siente su cuerpo completamente mojado y una fuerte presión sobre su pecho, como si alguien lo estuviera golpeando. Draco trata de forzar su cuerpo a incorporarse o al menos abrir sus ojos para ver qué es aquello que está lastimando sus pulmones, mas no consigue hacerlo.

Sus oídos son los únicos que parecen cooperar con él, captando el sonido de pequeñas olas rompiendo en una orilla. A su lado percibe a alguien moviéndose y murmurando palabras que no alcanza a distinguir. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas llamar la atención de su acompañante pero su cuerpo no responde las órdenes que tan desesperadamente envía su cerebro.

La presión sobre su corazón continúa con tal intensidad que se vuelve doloroso y por un segundo, Draco piensa que morirá asfixiado por la desconocida figura junto a él.

─ ¡Despierta! Maldita sea, Malfoy… despierta. ¡O Juro que… patearé tu pomposo trasero… por el resto de tu vida si no lo haces! Por favor… Draco…

Las interrumpidas palabras del desconocido comienzan a tener un poco de coherencia a medida que su mente recupera claridad. Cree haber escuchado esa voz en otro lado pero no recuerda dónde. Los entrecortados balbuceos del hombre continúan a pesar de que Draco alcanza a comprender la mitad de ellos.

Poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ello, el Slytherin se obliga a abrir los ojos y así descubrir la identidad del joven que parece intentar partirle su pecho en miles de pedazos. Sus párpados se alzan y sus irises enfocan el momento justo en el que unos rajados labios vuelven a posarse en su entreabierta boca.

Sumamente horrorizado, Draco aparta con un fuerte empujón al imprudente joven, ocasionando que caiga a un costado de manera dolorosa.

─ ¿Pero qué demonios crees que…? ─ Sus palabras mueren en el acto al ver la identidad de su misterioso acompañante. ─ ¿Potter? ¿Qué intentabas hacerme, cara rajada? ¿Querías matarme? ¿Y después somos los Slytherins los malvados que…?

─ ¡No quería matarte, imbécil! ¡Salvé tu vida!

─ ¿Besándome? ¿Cómo podrías salvar mi vida de esa manera?

─ ¡Ya quisieras, hurón! No estaba besándote, sólo te aplicaba respiración boca a boca. Para tu información, dejaste de respirar por varios minutos. Espero que tu travesía por el Lago Negro haya valido la pena… ¡PORQUE CASI MUERES! ─ Reprende Harry con enfado, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.

─ ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es algo que te concierna! ¿Por qué diablos te alteras tanto? ¡NO ES COMO SI YO TE IMPORTARA DE TODOS MODOS! ─ Responde más enfadado que nunca al escuchar los regaños de su némesis.

─ ¡SÍ ME IMPORTAS, IDIOTA!

Harry calla al comprender lo que inconscientemente acaba de dejar salir de sus labios. Sus ojos parecen querer salirse de sus órbitas y su corazón palpita con tal intensidad, creyendo que hasta en el castillo podrán escucharlo.

Draco queda impactado ante la obvia declaración de su compañero y no puede evitar rememorar todas las palabras que hace unos minutos atrás Dumbledore le dirigió. Convenciéndose a regañadientes de que, una vez más, el vejete tenía razón. Harry Potter sí siente algo por él.

Un ligero rubor se forma con premura en sus mejillas y no consigue evitar sentirse culpable por haber comenzado a discutir con él, siendo que acaba de salvarlo de una indudable muerte. ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido nada de todo lo que vio? Sumamente avergonzado, posa su mirada lejos de esos impactados orbes verdes.

Harry suspira y decide alejarse del rubio antes de que se libere de su asombro y decida golpearlo o en el peor de los casos burlarse de sus sentimientos. ¡Qué equivocada estaba Ginny! Malfoy jamás podría sentir algo por él más que desprecio y odio. Con un atolondrado movimiento trata de incorporarse, pero las mojadas prendas dificultan sus acciones.

Draco siente un desesperado deseo de detener al otro, no obstante, ninguna palabra escapa de sus resquebrajados labios. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto acarreará, su cuerpo se lanza sobre el de Harry, derribándolo al suelo. Rápidamente se coloca sobre él, asegurándose de sostener las manos del Gryffindor sobre su cabeza e inmovilizar con sus piernas las del otro, erradicando cualquier oportunidad de escape.

Harry intenta forcejear para liberarse pero desiste de inmediato al sentir la deliciosa fricción que sus entrepiernas generan a través de las empapadas prendas. Un involuntario gemido escapa desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se reprende mentalmente por volver a evidenciar sus sentimientos.

Draco sonríe seductoramente al escuchar el claro deseo detrás de ese jadeo. Sin poder reprimirse, acorta la ínfima distancia que los separa y finalmente posa sus labios en los del otro. Al principio, Harry no atina a responder, demasiado estupefacto por el rumbo que han tomado las cosas. Sin embargo, la sorpresa no dura demasiado y comienza a responder ansioso cuando siente una sedosa lengua juguetear en su labio inferior.

Presurosamente, Harry separa sus labios lo suficiente para que la traviesa lengua de su compañero se enrede con la suya, en una batalla en la cual no habrá perdedores sólo ganadores. El beso se intensifica y Harry siente la imprescindible necesidad de tocar el cuerpo de su compañero. No debe esforzarse por recuperar la libertad de sus manos, ya que Draco utiliza las suyas para recorrer cada centímetro del pecho que sube rítmicamente debajo de él.

El moreno juguetea con el húmedo cabello de Draco utilizando una de sus manos y con su otro brazo rodea su cintura, atrayéndolo más contra sí y provocando que sus excitaciones se rocen. Un necesitado jadeo se entremezcla entre el beso, mas esto no los detiene. La necesidad de oxígeno se vuelve incontenible, por lo que deben verse forzados a romper el contacto. No se alejan demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que el aire entre en sus pulmones.

Las respiraciones agitadas son lo único que se escucha a su alrededor y Draco piensa con alegría que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a ese sonido. Harry aparta su mirada de inmediato y la posa en el gran árbol a su izquierda. Un fuerte desasosiego cubre el rostro del rubio, creyendo que quizás Potter se haya arrepentido de lo que ha pasado, sin embargo, sus depresivos sentimientos son reemplazados de inmediato por risa al comprender el motivo por el que ha hecho eso.

─ ¡Deja de reírte, idiota! ¡No es gracio… Achís! ─ La reprimenda muere en el acto cuando otro estornudo lo ataca.

─ Lo siento. Pero es que… No, no lo siento en lo absoluto. ¡Definitivamente eso fue lo último que creí que harías!

Las limpias carcajadas de Draco provocan que un dulce sentimiento se instale en el estómago de Harry. Lo único que puede pensar es en lo bien que se escucha ese sonido y que sin importar qué, quiere volver a escucharla siempre. Como si de algo contagioso se tratase comienza a reír también, intensificando el sonido de las de su compañero.

Ríen unos minutos más hasta que una fría ráfaga de viento les provoca fuertes estremecimientos. Ambos comienzan a tiritar, por lo que se incorporan y lanzan hechizos para secar sus ropas, tratando de evitar enfermarse. Desafortunadamente, esto no parece mejorar en lo absoluto la situación. Por el contrario, los estornudos en Harry se incrementan, mientras que una severa tos ataca a Draco.

─ Deberíamos ir a la enfermería, antes de que nos dé una neumonía o algo por el estilo. ─ Dice el moreno a la vez que intenta quitar copos de nieve de su túnica.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que le diremos? ¿Que queríamos nadar un rato por el lago para ver si conseguíamos ver algún tentáculo del calamar gigante? ─ Pregunta con diversión el otro, reacomodando sus prendas.

─ Sí, tienes razón, eso sería sospechoso. Bueno… Siempre podemos volver al cásico "nos pelamos porque nos odiamos y terminamos cayendo en el lago".

─ ¿Y cómo explicarás que nos hayamos mojado si el lago estaba congelado?

─ ¿Un hechizo que se desvió, quizás?

─ Suena bien para mí.

Regalándose una cómplice sonrisa, ambos emprenden el camino hacia la oficina de Madame Pomfrey, asegurándose de rozar sus dedos en cada paso que dan. Draco mira de reojo a su compañero y reprime una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de felicidad que cubre todas las facciones del Gryffindor. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? McGonagall estaba acertada. Definitivamente necesitaban descargar toda esta tensión de otra manera que a base de golpes.

Ambos jóvenes ingresan en el castillo, completamente ignorantes de que todo su intercambio ha sido observado desde uno de los ventanales de la oficina de la directora. Minerva agradece a cualquier deidad que esté escuchándola por haber realizado este milagro navideño. Girándose hacia el retrato de Albus, asiente y sonríe, diciéndose todo con unos simples gestos.

─ Creo, mi querida Minerva, que esto merece una celebración. ─ Deja salir con afabilidad, mientras toma entre sus manos un caramelo de limón de un bolsillo de su túnica.

McGonagall niega y toma asiento en una mullida silla, levantando su taza de té a modo de brindis. Un único pensamiento recorriendo su mente. Sin duda esta será una feliz Navidad.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales:** si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco infinitamente por leer. He estado pensando en redactar un capítulo más de este One-shot, algo así como un "pequeño epílogo" pero todo dependerá de lo que ustedes deseen. No voy a negarlo, suelo declinar por dejar finales abiertos a la imaginación, pero si desean otro capítulo donde veamos más interacción entre Harry y Draco, entonces lo redactaré. Cualquiera sea su elección… háganmelo saber en un comentario. ;)

Ahora sí, me despido deseándoles una Feliz Navidad a todos. Espero que estas fiestas les traigan mucho amor, felicidad, unión y regalitos. Porque sí, a todos nos gustan los regalos. XD

Les envío un beso gigante desde Argentina y mis mejores deseos. ^.^


	2. Epílogo

**Resúmen:** ¿Algunas vez te has preguntado cómo serían las cosas si nunca hubieras existido? Draco sí. Y este viaje le demostrará que debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseamos. **DRARRY **Basado en la trama de la película _It's A Wonderful Life (__¡Qué Bello Es Vivir!)_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no los he hecho esperar mucho. Como prometí, si había a varios que les gustaba la idea de un "pequeño epílogo", lo redactaría. Y como hoy es vísperas de año nuevo, me pareció un excelente momento para publicar. Así que aquí les dejo mi regalito de año nuevo. Espero que les guste. Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

**Christmas Wishes (Epílogo)**

_24 de Diciembre de 1998_

El castillo presenta una quietud y tranquilidad paradisíaca, difícil de apreciar en épocas de clases. Los pocos alumnos que permanecen en Hogwarts buscan refugiarse en la comodidad de sus salas comunes, evadiendo el helado clima del exterior.

Es por este motivo que Madame Pomfrey se sorprende al escuchar ruidos de alumnos en la enfermería. Apresuradamente sale de su oficina y la comprensión llega a su mente. ¿Cómo no lo supuso antes? ¿Quiénes otros podrían haberse visto envueltos en una pelea además de Malfoy y Potter?

A simple vista no percibe cuál es el problema, ya que ninguno parece gravemente herido. No obstante, una ronca tos ataca al Slytherin y a su vez, Potter comienza una seguidilla de estornudos tan potentes que mueven el puente de sus lentes de lugar.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hicieron ahora? ─ Reprende con enfado, mientras con un apresurado gesto les indica que se recuesten en unas camillas. Cuando ve que ambos obedecen se da vuelta y comienza a buscar poción Pimentónica de uno de los estantes.

─ Bueno, verá… nosotros… lo que ocurrió fue que…

─ ¡Oh, por Salazar bendito, Potter! ¡Deja de balbucear!

─ ¡Yo no estoy balbucean… Achís!

La señora Pomfrey les dirige una mirada de advertencia, impidiendo que comiencen otra de sus conocidas peleas. Ambos chicos guardan silencio pero contrario a lo que espera, no parecen querer asesinarse con la mirada. Una especie de complicidad y diversión recorre los rostros de los jóvenes, mas esto desaparece con rapidez cuando descubren que están siendo observados.

Creyendo que quizás su mente le ha jugado una mala pasada, la sanadora se acerca a las camillas y extiende un frasco para cada uno. Ambos chicos lo toman en sus manos pero no parecen dispuestos a beber el contenido. Sus miradas pasan de la poción a su compañero, en ningún momento levantan la vista hacia la mujer que impaciente espera a que acaben con todo este melodrama.

Dejando salir un suspiro de exasperación, coloca sus manos en forma de jarra sobre su cintura y empieza su reprimenda.

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Ya dejen de lado todo ese dramatismo y bébanse la poción! Me extraña que justamente usted, señor Potter, esté haciendo tal aspaviento siendo que ha probado pociones con gustos más desagradables. ¿Dónde está ese valor Gryffindor? ─ Harry se sonroja al escuchar tal acusación y baja avergonzado su mirada. A su lado, Draco intenta fervientemente no soltar una carcajada. ─ Y usted no se ría tanto, señor Malfoy. Estoy segura de que a los alumnos de Slytherin les encantaría ver como uno de sus compañeros parece temerle más a una simple poción para el resfriado que a la lastimadura que le produjo un hipogrifo.

Draco palidece ante la simple amenaza implícita que la mujer deja salir con fingida inocencia. Regalándole una de sus miradas más enfadadas, destapa el frasco y bebe su contenido de un sólo trago. Harry se apresura a ingerir la suya, sin evitar que un gesto de asco se instale en sus facciones. Madame Pomfrey desaparece los frascos con un simple movimiento de su varita y se dispone a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico en ambos.

Los minutos pasan y nadie dice una palabra. Esperanzadoramente piensan que quizás no desee indagar en el porqué de sus resfríos. Un último haz de luz blanca recorre a ambos y Pomfrey baja su varita, sonriendo satisfecha con el resultado.

─ Por lo que he visto han sufrido de un severo enfriamiento, posiblemente se sientan decaídos y algo engripados durante unas horas pero eso es normal. Con la poción que les di no tendrían que tener ningún inconveniente. Afortunadamente vinieron a verme antes de que esto se agravara.

Los chicos agradecen y se disponen a salir de allí antes de que la mujer se arrepienta y decida obligarlos a dormir en la enfermería. Un chistido los detiene a unos pasos de la puerta y ambos maldicen a quien sea que se esté divirtiendo con su sufrimiento.

─ ¿Acaso son tan ingenuos para creer que los dejaría ir sin dar las correspondientes explicaciones? ─ Los jóvenes dan la vuelta pero ninguno parece estar dispuesto a decir nada. ─ ¿Me pueden explicar por qué ambos tenían síntomas como si hubieran estado expuestos al frío por horas? ¿O por qué el señor Malfoy tenía un principio de hipotermia?

─ Comenzamos a discutir por algo que ya ni recuerdo, estábamos cerca del lago y ambos nos caímos dentro. Secamos nuestras ropas pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

─ ¿Y cómo es posible que hayan caído dentro del lago si está congelado? ─ Pregunta escéptica, no creyendo ni por un segundo la historia que el rubio está diciendo.

─ Lancé un hechizo Diffindo que se desvió. No tuvimos tiempo de correr porque el suelo se resquebrajó. ─ Se apresura a contestar Harry, sin mirar a los ojos a la mujer.

Madame Pomfrey no queda conforme con la vaga explicación pero al ver que parecen querer encubrirse el uno al otro, trabajando juntos por primera vez en la vida, decide dejarlo pasar no sin antes darles una fingida reprimenda. Recordándose mentalmente ir a ver a la directora más tarde y preguntarle por esta extraña reacción en ambos.

─ …¡Pudieron haber muerto de hipotermia los dos! Más les vale que no vuelva a oír que nuevamente han peleado cerca del Lago Negro y mucho menos con un hechizo seccionador. ¡Alguien podría haberse desangrado!...

La perorata continúa por unos minutos más y finalmente la sanadora los despide con un cansado gesto. Sin querer tentar a la suerte, ambos salen apresurados de la enfermería antes de que esta cambie de parecer o decida acusarlos con la directora.

Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos del ala hospitalaria se detienen y toman un respiro. Los dos levantan la mirada al mismo tiempo y se regalan una cómplice sonrisa. Una risita divertida escapa de los labios de Harry y Draco lo imita. Antes de que se den cuenta, ambos están riendo a carcajadas y dando un completo espectáculo en el amplio corredor. Después de todo, no es normal ver a los dos némesis más grandes que han pisado el colegio desde Slytherin y Gryffindor, totalmente tentados y con lágrimas de diversión corriendo por sus mejillas.

Draco es el primero en recuperar el autocontrol, sin embargo, una leve sonrisa aún permanece en su rostro. Harry detiene su risa y con un descuidado manotazo limpia sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, provocando que el Slytherin frunza el ceño ante tal descuidada acción. Potter simplemente se encoje de hombros y deja salir una entretenida risa al observar como su compañero rueda los ojos con exasperación.

Un silencio incómodo se instala entre ambos pero ninguno parece querer dar el primer paso para romperlo. Draco mira a su alrededor y descubre que su carrera los ha llevado hasta el pasillo cercano a la Torre de Astronomía, donde un rato antes Dumbledore le enseñó cómo hubiera sido la vida de Harry si él nunca hubiera nacido. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo a la vez que una desagradable sensación de vacío y pánico se instala en su estómago.

─ ¡Hey, Malfoy! ¿Estás bien? Creo que deberíamos volver con Madame Pomfrey, de pronto te has vuelto muy pálido. ─ Pregunta Harry con preocupación.

Al ver que no obtiene respuesta, coloca una de sus manos en la frente de su compañero para comprobar su temperatura. El tiempo parece congelarse en el momento en que sus miradas se conectan. Un ligero sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas de Draco, provocando que la temperatura de su piel se eleve unos grados. Harry no consigue salir del trance en el que parece inmerso y sin que se percate, su mano aún permanece sobre la frente de su compañero.

Draco es el primero en escapar de esa hipnosis, dejando salir un leve carraspeo para hacer volver en sí al otro. Como si su mano se hubiera puesto en llamas, Harry la aparta con rapidez. Completamente convencido de que esta vez sí lo golpeará por su atrevimiento. Sin embargo, y no por primera vez en el día, Malfoy lo sorprende con sus acciones.

─ Estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando.

Harry no parece conforme con la excusa pero decide no darle mayor importancia, conociendo suficientemente a su "rival" y sabiendo que cualquier intento de indagación en asuntos que no le competen ocasionará otra pelea. Y sinceramente, Harry no quiere seguir peleando con él a menos que esa lucha sea a besos.

Draco, por su parte, mantiene una disputa interna acerca de cómo se supone que debe proceder de ahora en adelante. Su parte más fría y calculadora lo insta a tomar los hechos ocurridos como un simple altercado ocasionado en un momento tan crítico, como lo fue el hecho de casi perder la vida. No obstante, su parte más curiosa y arriesgada se encarga de disipar cualquier rastro de cordura de sí, forzándolo a que su valor salga de sí y se sincere no sólo con Potter sino también consigo mismo.

─ ¿Cómo lo haces? ─ Susurra con algo de envidia y temor, pateándose mentalmente al escuchar tales palabras escapar de su boca.

─ ¿Cómo hago qué? ─ Pregunta Harry sin comprender.

Draco se maldice mentalmente el haber hecho esa pregunta, entendiendo que su compañero no lo dejará en paz hasta que no obtenga una respuesta. Soltando un agotado suspiro e intentando obtener fuerzas de donde sea, comienza a explicar.

─ ¿Cómo haces para no derrumbarte? Es decir… tu vida apesta.

─ ¡Wow, gracias por el cumplido, Malfoy! ─ Deja salir con un tono impregnado de sarcasmo mientras se aleja del otro, conteniéndose las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo. Pero no consigue dar dos pasos antes de que Draco lo detenga.

─ ¡No entiendes! No es eso lo que quise decir.

─ ¿Y entonces qué fue lo que quisiste decir?

─ Yo… ¡Es que sólo mírate! Perdiste a toda tu familia por culpa de un loco obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre, el cual por cierto te persiguió desde que naciste para poder asesinarte. Te han llamado mentiroso, demente y miles de otros calificativos más, no sólo las personas del Ministerio sino también el resto del mundo mágico. Has visto a mucha gente querida morir o ser asesinados frente a ti y…

─ ¿…Y el punto de todo esto es? ─ Interrumpe la perorata del rubio, más cabreado que nunca y con traicioneras lágrimas que comienzan a nublar su vista.

─ El punto es que… no comprendo cómo aun así puedes vivir y ser feliz.

─ ¿Crees que soy feliz? ¿En verdad crees que soy feliz después de todos esos horribles momentos por los que he pasado y que tú muy amablemente te encargaste de recordarme? ─ Replica completamente enfurecido mientras su índice se clava con fuerza en el pecho del rubio. ─ ¿Acaso crees que nunca me siento mal por ello? ¿O que no desearía poder mandar todo a la mierda y simplemente terminar con esta asquerosa vida? Bueno… ¡Entérate de que sí lo he hecho! Pero a diferencia tuya yo no me compadezco de mi miseria. Pienso en los sentimientos de aquellos que aún viven y a los que les importo. En cómo se sentirían si yo los dejara para cumplir un acto tan cobarde y egoísta. ¡Pero más que nada pienso en todos aquellos que perdieron su vida para darme una oportunidad de vivir!

Harry deja salir esto último como un agónico grito, dando un enérgico golpe en el pecho del Slytherin. El rostro de Draco se impregna de tristeza y vergüenza, por lo que se apresura a desviar su mirada de esos verdes ojos que intentan taladrar su alma.

No sabe qué decir para remediar la situación. ¿Cómo es posible que unos minutos antes ambos estuvieran riendo con complicidad y ahora parecen querer herir al otro con dolorosas verdades? ¿Es que acaso todo siempre sería de esta manera entre ellos? Con un desahuciado pesar comprende que no serían quienes son si no se trataran así. Ese es el motivo por el cual se comprenden y complementan a la perfección. Dumbledore tenía razón, ellos sacan lo mejor y lo peor del otro, impulsándose siempre a seguir adelante e impresionarse mutuamente.

Adquiriendo valor de lo más recóndito de su ser, Draco alza su mirada y la posa en Harry. Antes de que el Gryffindor comience a despotricar en su contra, deja salir aquello que ha reprimido por años pero que a partir de hoy no ocultará más.

─ ¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón. Sí, no soy valiente y siempre pienso primero en mí mismo que en lo que pueda sentir el resto. Muchas veces soy envidioso y egoísta pero déjame decirte algo, Potter. Tú tampoco eres un ejemplo de valentía. Porque si en verdad lo fueras, serías el primero en haberte sincerado y aceptar lo que sientes.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Malf…?

Sin embargo, Harry no puede continuar con su pregunta ya que unos suaves labios vuelven a posarse en los suyos en un hambriento beso. Con ansia responde al roce y maldice a cualquier deidad que lo esté escuchando por dejarse dominar tan fácil por el otro.

El beso dura lo que parece una eternidad pero la falta de oxígeno vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, separando a ambos jóvenes. Draco sonríe con suficiencia, regalándole una de sus mejores muecas que parecen gritar "yo tenía razón y nada me convencerá de lo contario". Harry rueda los ojos ante tal infantil gesto y lo empuja juguetonamente, riendo al ver cómo logra desestabilizarlo.

Ambos ríen un poco más a la vez que intercambian amistosos golpes en el otro. Harry alza su mirada y como si hubiera leído la mente de su compañero, deja salir con un poco de inseguridad el mismo interrogante que se ha hecho Draco a sí mismo.

─ ¿Así será todo siempre entre nosotros? ¿Pelearemos, nos golpearemos y luego terminaremos besándonos?

─ No puedes negar que al menos tendremos unas interesantes… reconciliaciones. ─ Responde Draco con diversión, obsequiándole una sonrisa depredadora.

─ Idiota. ─ Reprende a su ex-rival-y-futuro-novio con un golpe en su brazo.

─ ¡Auch, eso me dolió! ─ Se queja con gran dramatismo pero sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de golpear a su compañero en el pecho. ─ Creo que deberíamos reconciliarnos nuevamente. Después de todo… acabamos de tener una pelea. ¿Verdad?

─ Nunca creí que diría esto pero… Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy.

Lo último que se escucha es el fuerte viento golpeando en los amplios ventanales del pasillo. Afuera una gran ventisca comienza a recubrir el amarillento pasto con nieve, sepultando una estación para dar origen a una nueva, tal cual analogía con la relación de los más grandes rivales que ha tenido Hogwarts. Aquellos que supieron enterrar el odio en el pasado y dejar florecer el sentimiento más hermoso que existe. Después de todo… dicen que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso.

Un último pensamiento cuerdo recorre la mente de Draco antes de que todo se vuelva pasión y sana rivalidad por tomar el control de la situación. ¿Quién hubiera creído que estas serían las consecuencias de un desafortunado deseo de Navidad?

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas de la autora:** Si llegaron hasta acá, se los agradezco infinitamente. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones en un comentario. Recuerden que los reviews son felicidad dada en caracteres. XD

Hablando en serio, me encantaría leer sus opiniones, halagos, correcciones o sugerencias. De verdad me ayudan a crecer en mi redacción.

Por ahora no sé cuándo volveré con algo nuevo. Si todo va bien y mi musa sigue acompañándome, trataré de escribir algo muy pronto, pero no prometo nada. ¡El que avisa, no traiciona! :P

Ahora sí, les dejo mis mejores deseos para este 2014. Espero que este nuevo año los llene de felicidad y buenas experiencias. Y Drarry… mucho Drarry.

¡Besitos y nos vemos el próximo año! ^.^


End file.
